Song of Songs
by Min Daae
Summary: Aredhel/Celegorm; out hunting after the rain, they are both too full of life not to share. Inspired to some degree by the glorious fic of Deborah Judge.


When it started to rain, they were hunting. The storm came in quickly, black clouds rolling in from the infinite sea. The first drops were heavy and wet, splashing wherever they landed. One plopped into Celegorm's eye as he looked up, and Aredhel laughed at the noise he made.

"Do we keep on?" She asked.

"It's just rain," Tyelko said, scowling upwards. As if in reply, thunder rippled, growling across the sky.

They ran, splashing through the mud and laughing, the rain now in torrents and sheets. "We will be hunting fish if this keeps on," Celegorm yelled over the voice of the thunder, and "I can't hear you," Aredhel cried in reply. The sky itself seemed to be coming down around them, the rain beginning to sting, the strikes of lightning leaving them stumbling and blind.

Aredhel found the cave. They plunged into it headlong, never looking once for danger, soaked to the skin and breathless. Aredhel staggered, and he caught her falling heavily against his chest.

"You're soaking wet," he said, and Aredhel made a sound like a breathless laugh.

"So are you." They glanced toward the mouth of the cave, the rain still pouring down.

"We could be here a while."

"So it seems." Her eyes gleamed, looking up at him. "Come further back with me."

"Into the cave?"

"Where else?" She laughed, but smiled, and twine her fingers in his. She tugged him deeper into the stone gave, the sounds of rain and thunder fading. Celegorm squinted, trying to pierce the dark with his eyes.

She stopped and turned back to him before he could stop. Her dress was damp and cold against his collarbone. "Hello," she murmured, sounding about to laugh, mouth almost on his skin, and Tyelko shivered. "Are you cold?"

"Only a little," he murmured. "But that's not why I shivered." He ran his hands down her back and felt her shoulder blades move under thin layers of skin, lowered his head and breathed in the sweet, wet smell of her hair. "Are you cold?"

She laughed. "Yes. Sit with me? We'll wait this storm out."

"But if you're cold-"

"I'll be colder if you leave me here by myself." Even in the dark, he could see her pout. She shoved him down with one sharp push, and Celegorm leaned back and let his head fall back against the wall. He watched as she brought her skirts up, wringing them out. It was already cut above her knees, for hunting, and the wet cloth stuck to her skin, nearly transparent.

He flushed, and she glanced at him. "What're you looking at?"

"You," he said, plainly. She didn't even blush – or if she did, he didn't see it. Aredhel frowned.

"That's no fair. You get to look at me and I can't see any of you at all."

"That's because I don't wear white," Tyelko murmured, and she flicked water at him.

"So take something off. It'll be even." He stared at her, but she was already back to wringing the water out of her dress. He let his eyes wander over the sweet curve of her waist and was disappointed that her back was mostly to him. "You're still looking at me," Aredhel said, sweetly.

"You don't like me looking at you?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then I'm going to keep looking."

She moved quickly, when she had a mind to. Her knee rested against his chest, pushing him back against the wall, her foot putting the lightest weight just between his legs. "I could gut you the same as an aurochs. What makes you think you can do that?"

"Because you're beautiful and flaunting yourself right in front of me?" He brought her leg up and licked the inside of her knee, for the taste of rainwater and salt; ran his other hand up the back of her thigh. She shivered and he pulled his hand away.

"I'm not flaunting," she said, and slid down to sit on his knees, running her hands into his hair, fingertips pressing against his skull. Celegorm half closed his eyes.

"You are flaunting. It's glorious."

Aredhel planted her hands against his chest and leaned forward, kissed him, the tip of her tongue tracing his lips. He nestled his hands in the small of her back and kissed her back. Celegorm ran a hand lightly over her stomach and she shifted, rubbed her leg against his erection and turned over, knees braced on the stone. Running her fingers into his hair, she pulled his head back, lowered her own and kissed his throat, slipped her tongue in small circles. He sucked a breath in through his nose.

"You shouldn't be wearing wet clothes."

The noise she made was soft, not quite protesting. "Let me do the dress, at least," Aredhel whispered, and he released her reluctantly. She didn't pull away as she undid the laces and it slid to the floor, revealing her skin an inch at a time – white shoulders curved waist narrow hips, her breasts small and proud, dark nipples erect in the cold. Her buttocks flexed on his legs as she tensed and rose just enough to slip free of the dress.

Celegorm curved one arm around her waist and cupped one of her breasts with the other, stroking her nipple with his thumb. Her back arched, body both soft and hard pressing against him. Her posture seemed to him, through his dazed and slitted eyes – legs splayed straddling him, gloriously naked – beautifully obscene.

He slid his fingers into her to fill her and massaged her inside. The noise she made was like purring. "Are you still cold?"

Aredhel ran her hands up Celegorm's chest and began undoing his shirt, button by button. She bared his chest, peeling away the damp cloth, licking the bare skin she found, seeking his nipple and curving her lips around it.

He sucked in a breath and brought his hips up to rub against her, knowing she could feel his desire, pulling her hips downward. Once his shirt was undone, one hand fisted in his hair and the other slid fingertips under the top of his breeches.

"Do you want me to-"

"That's a stupid question," he groaned, and she laughed against his chest. She folded herself down and his fingers slipped out of her. She kissed every muscle of his stomach and slowly undid his breeches, sliding a slender hand to free his manhood, running a thumb down along his shaft.

"_Irrisë,_" he moaned, in blatant desperation, and she lowered her head and licked his tip, closed her lips around the head of his erection.

Her mouth was warm and wet and it was hard to stay still. He made a low sound almost like agony and bucked once as her head pulled away. She looked at him and licked her lips, sensuously, and he came into her hand, gasping like a fish on land.

She stood suddenly and disappeared into the dark.

In two long strides he caught up with her and slid his arms around her waist, tugging her close, her back to his chest. He ran his tongue just behind her ear, this time, probing at the small hollow behind her earlobe.

"Oh," she said, a little too softly, and leaned back into him. He slid his hands over her taut, muscular stomach and down. Celegorm heard her exhale and moan, softly.

"You bastard," she whispered.

"Just wait," he murmured on her neck. He moved back to her, kissed the top of her shoulders. Celegorm brought his body against hers, one hand probing between her legs again. She rubbed against him like a cat, curving her hips back to press against his erection, already slick and hot under his fingers. He panted.

"Sit down," he said.

"What?" Her back arched as his fingers slipped, sliding to rub against more intimate parts.

"Never mind," he groaned, and turned her, kneeling. He wrapped his hands around her buttocks and held her hips still, his forehead against the smooth muscle of her stomach. He wanted to taste her, to press his tongue up between her folds.

Aredhel quivered in his hands.

He licked a trail down from her navel an inch at a time, still holding her. She bucked against his hands as he moved past her hips, and her fingers caught briefly in his hair. Celegorm paused at the top of her cleft, ran his tongue lightly over it before slipping it in briefly.

She fell back against the wall and moaned, deep in her throat. Her legs flexed in his hands and looking up, he could see her hands splayed against the wall. Braced, she spread her legs further and he could smell her scent, heavy and thick with arousal.

Shifting his hands, Celegorm tilted his head back, found her clitoris with his lips, and suckled it as he might have one of her teats. For a moment, he was nearly holding her up as her knees buckled, and then she regained her feet. He pulled back to look up at her.

"Don't you dare stop," she breathed, and her hands found his hair and tugged him back to her. He nuzzled at her, tightened his hands on her buttocks and at last he found her center. He slid his tongue carefully inside her, tasting her, like musk and sweet-salty and Ireth, and her hips bucked wildly in his hands as she moaned. He moved a little, almost without thinking, pressing his tongue deeper, lips working at her tender, heated flesh, drinking in every shuddering quiver of her body.

She came almost violently, the force of it shaking her against him. Her hips thrust toward him and he held her there, drinking in her moisture as each pulse of smaller ecstasy arched her back.

He caught her when she was finished as she slid downward, and settled her on his lap. Her head fell limply against his chest, still panting, the dampness of her hair soft above his collarbone. Celegorm ran a hand lightly over her stomach and she shifted, rubbed her leg against his half alert cock.

"You insatiable _male,_" she murmured.

"Only with you," he breathed, and rubbed his body against her again, possessively. "You are everything I want."

"No," Aredhel said, and kissed him again, hand going to stroke him again, lips on his collarbone and twined closer than a vine to a tree. "Not yet."

"Then when," he asked, fiercely. "When?"

"Soon enough." She guided his hand to her again, rubbed against his fingertips until he slipped them inside her. "I'm just not ready yet."

"I love you," Celegorm said, turning his head to kiss just beneath her jaw, breathe in the sweetest smell of her drying skin and damp and curling hair, and she leaned his head on her shoulder.


End file.
